wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:General policy. (EN → JA)
: w:c:uk.animepedia : Translation of rules into Japanese language. * w:c:uk.animepedia:Анімепедія:Правила * w:c:uk.animepedia:Анімепедія:General policy : Translation of rules into the native language of thematics of the project. : --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlp/uk/images/6/61/Princess_Luna_(Skyflurry).gif [[User:Skyflurry|''Skyflurry]][[Message Wall:Skyflurry|(Talk)]] 22:44, November 22, 2016 (UTC) General policy Last edited: 24.11.2016 This page is the official rule for the Ukrainian Animepedia. It is common among the respondents and is considered the standard to be observed by all users. Fix existing articles It is often useful to supplement and correct the existing article than create a new one. If you see an article factual error or irrelevant data without hesitation fix it. This will help those who will read this article after you. Language and style All articles should use the literary Ukrainian language. In the discussions, you can use other languages and surzhik, but don't overdo it. In any case, try to use the Ukrainian language, because this project is intended primarily for Ukrainian-speaking users, foreigners can apply to projects in their language. Style articles should be encyclopedic. So, for example, cannot be used in the treatment of the first person, using direct speech and colloquial speech. When writing an article on a controversial topic is not to say that one of the points of view correctly the other, bleach all points of view honestly, impartially, from a neutral standpoint. If want to express my personal opinion — this can be done on the discussion page of the article. Write about what you know and interesting to many Create a new article only when you actually believe it may be somebody needed. Animepedia is unpaid work, and if you want to get from participation benefit and enjoyment, please write about what you wonder or what you know well. If you took an article on a topic about which you know little devote sufficient time to study it. Perhaps reading on the subject it is worth spending a few hours or days — so you will learn a lot and create a high quality article that is useful for many. If you start to write the article because clicked on the link to a blank page (these links are marked in a different color), then please don't write it at all. It takes you time and effort, and at Animepedia will be another unfinished article. '''Never create articles which consist one or two lines — they will sooner or later be removed as pointless article-faux.' However, the size of the article is not important. People interested in information, not the volume of articles. Don't overdo the size. Sometimes a person encounters at great journalistic article and places it in Animepedia. Actually the article is too "popular" and contains little really useful information, but a lot of "water". While the layman it is difficult to understand which of the facts is important and what is not. Please don't post on Animated such articles. A short "dry" article, which clearly reveals the content of the topic and understand exactly what to Supplement and how to expand it significantly better than similar "watery mix". If you can't make the articles source is really informative text, it is better not write them at all. It often happens that the author is unable to finish the article. If you are don't sure that you will be able to bring the article to an acceptable condition, don't write it. Only if you have the determination to finish the article in the future, add this unfinished article to Animepedia, but be sure to mark it as the article blank, placing the bottom of the page the template «Доробити». If the term of the article has multiple values, it is recommended to create a separate article for each value plus, possibly, a page with a list of disambiguation page, adding to the code template «Неоднозначність». An example of disambiguation pages: Берсерк. Rules of adding interlanguage links and navigation templates Each article should include sections for cross-language links and navigation templates whether they're there or not. Rules of adding images Basic rules * Animepedia is part of the Fandom, so any uploaded files must not violate the General terms of use. * Remember, that all images you copied from the Internet is subject to copyright. It is therefore highly recommended ** Don't upload fan art without the author's consent or official art, if you don't know what lansu these images are distributed. ** For fan art, you must specify that it is a creative work of fans of the game. Fan art can only be used on your profile or blog. Articles can be used only images from the game or concept art developers. ** Don't upload images with watermarks. ** The picture or collage should not contain photos used without consent of the pictured of people. With the exception of photos hosted on other sites under license of fair use. * Images from the game should be without subtitles and game interface. * The image must not stretch the page, use the thumbnails. The name of the boot file to display its content (preferably in the Ukrainian language); the name, assigned by the game or program for screen shots is unacceptable. * Use spaces in file names, which consist of more than one word. * Image (if signed) should show exactly what is written in the signature. That is, if in the caption States that the photo shows Miku Hatsune, there have to be Miku Hatsune, but not Pikachu. The signature is desirable to do so in a neutral form. * It is recommended to download the image in PNG format. Allowable file upload size to 10 MB. Don't change the file extension when downloading, without changing their format. * In the text, and only use those images to illustrate written. Just screenshots for the theme are added in a gallery at the end of the article. Don't include in the article image, which are irrelevant to its topic or content. * Download the project only the files that you will use in articles, blog or your profile. All extraneous images uploaded to show a bug / situation, etc., you need to download a third-party hosting. The project only adds a reference to these files. Unused files periodically with the project are removed. * Before uploading a new file, make sure that the gallery is not the same (or it is, but its quality is worse than the boot). All files uploaded to the project, can be found in the appropriate category. * If you want to replace the image at higher quality on the model page of the file, click Replace. If the old image in another format or has the wrong name, please download the file as new, and the old place the Template «На видалення». In the second case, the articles also need to be replaced. For users * If you notice any violation of this policy or copyright, please remove from the article / gallery this photo and contact any admin to have it removed this image in the gallery files, or use Template:На видалення. * If you upload a profile picture, take care about the uniqueness of the name ("My character.png" - not the best choice). * If you no longer need the files you have uploaded to their personal pages, don't forget to put Template:На видалення so as not to pollute the project unnecessary you or other users files. bottom|24px|link= Attention! don't forget to specify the reason of removal in the appropriate field of the template. bottom|24px|link= Attention! Placing the template «На видалення», you must make sure that the file is not used on other pages. Rules of behavior for users All our policies play an important role in ensuring a positive experience for users. Stick to these rules when you use Animepedia. It is prohibited to: * Animaed prohibited the use twinks (one or more secondary accounts of the same user). This action regarded as sabotage. All twinks are blocked permanently. * Abuse, harass, threaten, bully others Animated or to impersonate another user Animepedia. * To publish or transmit any data which are obscene, pornographic, abusive, aggressive, rude, or otherwise violate the law or rights of third parties, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. * Attempt to impersonate another user or individual. To post or transmit any unlawful or illegal materials or use the materials for any illegal activity. * To post or transmit any information or programs designed or intended to obtain passwords, account or private information from any users Animepedia. * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, promotional materials, solicitations, "spam" or any other type of unauthorized sentences of any services. * Solicit personal information from any user whose age is less than 18 years of age. * Violate any laws that are in Your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright and the laws concerning online behavior and acceptable content). * To publish messages and advertising materials. Comments : Excuse me, but why would you like to translate it to Japanese?? I'm sorry, but I don't think they are able to find the policy page if they don't understand Ukrainian... --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-11-23 01:18 (UTC) :: I localization rules depending on the project. In addition, it is a project about Japanese culture (anime, manga, etc.), so the rules should be translated into Japanese ^^ ----http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlp/uk/images/6/61/Princess_Luna_(Skyflurry).gif [[User:Skyflurry|''Skyflurry]][[Message Wall:Skyflurry|(Talk)'']] 12:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC)